


dreaming of you, always

by butterbeanie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help how do I tag, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, idk its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeanie/pseuds/butterbeanie
Summary: tsukki has a somewhat questionable dream about his close friend, kuroo. feeling embarrassed, he tries his best to block it out of his memory and avoid the male at all costs the next day in classes and volleyball practice, thinking that all will go well - what are the casualties? but of course, with any wish comes great consequences...lowercase intended
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 65





	dreaming of you, always

"nngh, ah- kuroo-san, more~" 

tsukki moaned loudly into the mattress as he was fucked deeply by none other than kuroo himself. his muscular hands ran slowly over tsukki's smooth skin, tracing from the nape of his neck to the small on his back and leaving quick kisses in his wake. he definitely seemed to be enjoying this, enjoying the blond's whimpers and cries, enjoying how the once stoic tsukkishima is now melting under him. how this beautiful little angel was all his.

"kei, stop being so sexy... it's almost too much for me..." kuroo mumbled, his movements sloppy and disorganized as it was clear he was nearing his end. tsukki seemed to be the same, given how his thighs were trembling and the grip on the sheets was so tight his knuckles turned to a ghastly shade of white. not to mention how loud he was being, how he couldn't control himself from screaming kuroo's name.

"k-kuroo-san, i'm gonna- ah! don't stop, please!" tsukki helplessly scrambled to clutch onto something, anything, to stabilize himself- he was seeing stars behind his eyelids, it was getting too hard to bear. "yeah? you gonna come for me?" kuroo panted. he leaned down, biting the shell of tsukki's ear. "ah, tsukki..." he groaned.

"tsukki, tsukki, tsukki...!"

suddenly, it felt like he was ripped from underwater. the warmth of kuroo's body had seemingly dissipated into space, he felt empty, cold, so alone now...

"TSUKKI! for christ's sake, how many times do i have to call you? wake up, you're going to be late for school!"

a pillow was thrown against his face, making him groan and sit up. he was in his room, and his older brother was standing over him with a frown on his face. "finally, tsukki the vampire was awoken from his great slumber," akiteru snickered, giving him a small pat on the back before walking out. "i'd hurry if i were you, if you want to be on time!" he threw over his shoulder before closing the door and leaving a confused half-asleep tsukki to gather his surroundings.

"a dream... i had a dream... about kuroo-san..." tsukki hid his face in his hands, a massive blush reddening his features. he never thought once of his friend and mentor in such a dirty way, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it...

𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨?? 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰-𝘴𝘢𝘯... 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?

\---

tsukki managed to get to school just barely on time, clocking in at two seconds before attendance. sweating and panting, he sunk into his seat while ignoring the stares of his other classmates. it was difficult to focus on his studies when there was only one thing on his mind; or person, to be more specific. he'd constantly be thinking of kuroo's lewd expressions, naughty words, cruel punishments and it would make him blush beyond recognition. so much that it even called the attention of kageyama, his classmate, who would often scowl at tsukki for merely breathing in his direction.

"hey, are you good? your face, it's... super red." kageyama tilted his head curiously to get a better look, which made tsukki bury his face in his hands. "i-i'm fine, stop asking me stupid questions!" he blurted loudly. kageyama, obviously taken back by the sudden burst of anger, took the hint and turned back to his work without another word.

tsukki couldn't believe himself. he was getting so worked up over some silly dream of a boy who would never reciprocate such feelings. he could not be more embarrassed. 

or, so he thought.

"tsukki~! nice to see ya!" 

well. fuck.

kuroo grinned mischievously, hands planted on his hips with a volleyball resting in the crook of his elbow. "i came all the way out here to karasuno for practice! how's this for a surprise?" his laugh was loud, it used to annoy tsukki but now... it is kind of cute, isn't it?

"i brought friends, too!" kuroo shifted to the side, revealing a perky bokuto and a tired-looking akaashi. tsukki was quick to assume that akaashi was dragged along or bribed to attend, given the expression on his face and the triumphant aura bokuto was possessing. still, he couldn't help but be grateful the duo had tagged along, because he had no clue if he would be able to survive a one-on-one practice with the boy who had just fucked the brains out of him in his dream last night.

maybe he shouldn't have even come at all. he had managed to get through the remainder of school - just barely, though. no matter what he did, the raven haired boy, how seductive his glances were even when he wasn't trying to be, the way his tongue would glide over his lip when he was anxious or excited... it haunted him. he thought that having a little visit to the gym after classes and playing volleyball would take ease in his mind, but it has instead followed him here when he needed to be alone the most.

isn't that just absolutely fucking rad.

"you don't look all that happy to see me," kuroo pouted, placing his finger under tsukki's chin and lifting it up, forcing him to look straight into his foxy eyes. tsukki was flustered, his mouth pulled into a quivering line and a dainty blush tainting his cheeks. kuroo smirked. "didn't you miss me, kei?" he purred. 

oh lord.

tsukki, snapping out of it, jerked away suddenly. kuroo watched him quizzically as tsukki struggled to maintain his composure while keeping a safe distance between the two. bokuto and akaashi shared confused glances. what was going on with him today? 

"whatever. let's just... get this over with, i guess." tsukki grumbled, stalking off. he thought he had scared off kuroo for the time being with his episode, but it strangely had the opposite effect. kuroo somehow managed to find every little way to be close with him, whether it was as little as playful hip bumps when they blocked side by side, or straightforwardly grabbing hold of his waist and pressing against his back to position him correctly when he was having trouble on his stance. whatever it was, it was bothering tsukki. a lot. 

"i'm sorry. i have to head home," tsukki rushed out. bokuto was the first to react. "leaving so soon? we haven't even played a proper game, couldn't you stay for a little while long-"  
"i can't. thank you guys for coming so far for me, i really appreciate it..." he then slithered out of the gym, leaving the three watching him disappear through the doors. 

"strange... but i suppose it can't be helped. shall we continue for a bit?" akaashi proposed, but kuroo was still staring absentmindedly at the door tsukki had just exited out of. "kuroo-san? hello?" kuroo blinked, seeming to come back to the present. "uh, yeah. you guys can continue without me, i forgot to ask kei something. i'll be right back." 

bokuto and akaashi watched him run out to chase after tsukki, then after a quick look at each other, shrugged and continued on practicing without another thought.

\---

tsukki was far beyond embarrassed. he felt guilty, for having his elders come so far to practice and then promptly leave without a proper thank-you, for pulling away from kuroo and acting out even when he was just trying to help, even for lashing out at kageyama for having concern of his health. he slumped over with a sigh. worst day ever.

"kei! kei, wait up!" tsukki didn't bother turning around. he could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"kuroo-san, i'm sorry... please leave me alone," tsukki started, but was quickly silenced when kuroo grabbed him by the hips and slammed him into the wall behind the building they were walking past. he was trapped under his arms, and kuroo's eyes trailed down his body with hooded lids, until they came back up to meet his large startled eyes, as if kuroo was a predator and tsukki was his long awaited prey.

"please don't hate me for doing this, kei..." kuroo mumbled, his hand brushing over tsukki's cheek. he blushed at the cute action. "huh? kuroo-san, what do you mea-"

kuroo shut him up by pressing his lips against his sweetly, his hands moving to the back of his head and threading through his curls. tsukki was shocked, so shocked he couldn't even kiss him back. he felt like he was dreaming all over again.

kuroo pulled away, disappointment clear in his expression. he thought that since tsukki wouldn't kiss him back, it must be a silent form of rejection. kuroo bent his head slightly, red in the face and small tears pooling in his eyes. "k-kuroo-san... i'm-" 

"save it, kei. this was my fault, i shouldn't have kissed you... i'm so stupid..." it was strange seeing kuroo so vulnerable, so fragile. tsukki wanted to hug him close, bury his face in his broad chest, feel his strong arms wrapped around him in a safe little cocoon away from reality. kuroo began to pull back, ready to leave when tsukki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to his lips so he could kiss him back. tsukki didn't know why the sudden confidence struck him, but it seemed to get a good reaction from kuroo. 

after having kissed him for a while, tsukki felt it was safe to pull away. they shared short breaths, resting their foreheads against each other with little smiles donned on their saliva coated lips. "i'm sorry i didn't kiss you back at first. i was worried if i moved too much, i'd wake up from this dream... it felt too good to be true, to be honest..." tsukki blushed, fidgeting under kuroo's gaze.

"don't say such cute things, kei!" kuroo grinned, making tsukki smile. kuroo was here, kissing him, and it was like all his worries had faded away. he just needed to be here, with kuroo, and he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading :>  
> i did not proof read this at all so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes or grammatical errors ;;  
> but otherwise.. hope u enjoyed!! please leave a kudos or comment what you thought of the story if u wish to, i always love to hear other's opinions lol  
> also! let me know if you'd be interested in a part two, since i was actually going to fit a more explicit smut scene at the end but this just got too long i couldn't fit it in... but i'd be happy to post it in a separate chapter if there was interest ;) love u all!


End file.
